1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the filtration of dust, bacteria and other pollutants from the air in residential and commercial heating and air conditioning systems.
The air flow is designed to pass through a water and paraffin bath for more effective filtration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time standard air filters used in conventional heating and airconditioning systems do not thoroughly filter all dust particles, bacteria and pollutants.
This is because the standard filters are mesh materials and are therefore porous, allowing dust, dust mites, bacteria, fungus and microbes to escape through the tiny holes. The waste from microscopic dust mites cling to dust particles that exist in the air flow.
The contaminated air carrying airborne particulate matter is circulated throughout the home or office areas every time the heating or cooling system runs. This in turn causes hay fever, allergies, asthma, headaches, nasal congestion, sinus and other respiratory problems.
The Aqua Air-Filter solves these problems by passing the incoming air through a water and paraffin bath, thus removing all airborne particulates and impurities and allowing people to breath normally and efficiently.
The Aqua Air-Filter is a simple, inexpensive device that can protect the health, comfort and welfare of all human beings.
Besides the obvious health benefits, clean air helps maintain a cleaner home environment.
The Aqua Air-Filter is simple, inexpensive to manufacture, significantly more effective compared to conventional filters, extremely durable and requires minimal maintenance. Above all, it does not require a free standing housing. Instead, it becomes an integral part of the existing forced air heating and airconditioning system.
Here is how my invention works:
The Aqua Air-Filter consists of two cylindrical containers, the upper small one placed inside the lower larger one.
The smaller container is perforated at the bottom. It also has a hole at the center of the base to allow a bolt to pass through and connect the two containers by the use of a nut.
The larger lower container has holes all around the upper part of the container.
Water is then poured into the upper container which flows through the holes and fills the lower container as well. The water level is always maintained below the level of the holes in the lower cylinder. The correct water level is maintained with the help of an exterior water reservoir.
A thin layer of liquid paraffin is added to the water to enhance the trapping of air particulate matter and pollutants. The paraffin also reduces the rate of evaporation.
All the various parts of the device may be made of any material suitable for the purpose, with a preference to use good quality plastic for residential, and stainless steel for industrial usage.
The two cylinders and the damper could be designed in a rectangular shape as well.
The heating or airconditioning fan starts in the furnace, reducing the air pressure and creating a vacuum.
The polluted and dust-filled air now starts to flow through the holes in the lower cylinder and then flows down through the walls of the two cylinders, all the way to the bottom and then up through the holes in the upper cylinder.
The incoming air is now rising and passing through the water and the upper layer which is the paraffin.
This process allows the trapping of all dust, dust mites, airborne bacteria and other particulate matter that are in the incoming air. All these pollutants attach to the water and paraffin molecules in the liquid bath. The air filtration is significantly superior when compared to existing conventional filtration.
Total air filtration remains an unfulfilled dream for mankind. Some inventors in the past have tried to solve this problem in various ways but have been unable to combine all three of the following elements into one filtration system:
that filters thoroughly PA1 that is an integral part of the heating and airconditioning system PA1 that is simple, easy to install and cheap to maintain